


Friendliness

by Marlemarle



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom hilda, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlemarle/pseuds/Marlemarle
Summary: A touch against his nape snapped him out of his thoughts. Hilda turned his head so he was looking at her, a mischievous grin on her face. Claude could feel Dimitri placing his hands on his hips, squeezing softly.—-Some oral threesome fun with Hilda Dimitri and Claude
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Friendliness

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for me by me

Claude was unsure how he got into this situation.

Most of the time he was scarily aware of his surroundings and relationships and planned out every possible future route in his life like clairvoyant. Some people called that habit of needing to know every possible outcome of his future and structuring his relationship and action to the smallest detail crippling anxiety and obsessive, but in his deepest core, Claude was the calmest when he knew what things and how they were going to play out and perhaps a little smug when he was right.

But this future, this outcome? He couldn’t have possibly foreseen.

Sure his best friend and roommate, was also a lover in bed sometimes, when they felt like it and when he was single, but he also was sure Hilda had no interest in pursuing either him or Dimitri romantically.

And yes, Dimitri was very curious and happy to experiment in bed and highly competitive. But he was extremely sure he had no interest in pursuing Hilda romantically.

But alas, here he was, sandwiched between the two of them, both of them sitting way too close to him and forcing him to eat one of their equally terrible cooking.

Dimitri’s cooking terrible because he can’t taste. Hilda’s cooking terrible because she gets distracted, seems not to have the ability to follow a recipe and burning everything. Both of them bickering which is better and intensely staring at Claude’s face, who for lack of better saying, was ready to vomit. The mush of Dimitri that was so salty that it burned his mouth mixing with the mush, so burned it made his eyes tear up, of Hilda. He does not understand why both of them just had mush.

He does not remember Hilda ever being so competitive. Usually she does not care to be better than someone, as it is way too much of a hassle to prove that. But ever since she met Dimitri, he awakened a fire inside her. The need to do things just to spite Dimitri and the easiest way to spite Dimitri was to make him jealous (or give him a riddle that made his head hurt. Those games were usually done without Claude being aware of them as he scolds Hilda for them).

Apparently he is now dating both Dimitri and Hilda at the same time. Something he never expected, with how possessive Dimitri can be and how much work it would require to convince Dimitri. But it seemed Dimitri didn’t need much convincing after all. Just a small nudge from Hilda,

(“He likes it when you bite his nipples.”

“What?”

”What?”)

And the rest was history.

Claude was chewing the disgusting mush for way too long, mulling over how he could tell that both were just _terrifyingly terrible._ He still had a soft spot for coddling Dimitri and really wanted nothing but to coo at him and thank him for trying so hard, with his missing sense and the difficulties he has with fine motor skills. But he was aware that that was unfair to Hilda, who tried her hardest, just like Dimitri (which confused and scared him).

“They’re equally terrible,” Claude finally concluded.

Hilda pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes, “One has to be more terrible,”

“I have no idea, I can’t taste anything anymore.”

Dimitri frowned, unsure how to respond, “But what now?” They needed an answer, to conclude their useless competition and Claude was unable to provide it. So Claude just shrugged.

“Now,” Claude turned around in his chair, wincing at the sight of the destroyed kitchen, “you two will clean the kitchen and I will go to bed.” 

With that he got up to wander into the bathroom.

“Well, you still gotta eat before you sleep!” Hilda put her hands on her hips, lifting her chin up to look slightly taller.

They recently started to fuss over him, as he lost some weight recently. The stress of the PHD he is working on plus the sudden spike in his sexual activity. He has been, perhaps, a little too often on the bottom, which made him miss a few more meals, which means his butt became a more little butt over time. That was unacceptable, obviously.

“Yes, I agree!” Dimitri also got up, mirroring her pose.

Claude sighed, “I’m not eating whatever it is you guys made.”

“Then we’ll order,” Hilda put her hand on Dimitri’s shoulder, “what do you want?”

Dimitri nodded in agreement.

Claude frowned at them. He did not know what he wanted to eat. All his appetite gone after the mushy debacle, “Mapo Tofu.” He finally mused. Something he was always willing to eat, no matter how full and the Chinese restaurant, they would order this at, always needs long enough to deliver for Claude to take a long shower.

“We can do that,” Dimitri said a small smile on his face.

“No, you can’t, that’s why you’ll order!” He pointed at Dimitri suspiciously.

“Ah, well, yes, I meant we can order,”

“Sure hope so,” and with that Claude left to take a too hot shower.

He could already hear pots and pans banging together as Dimitri started to dutifully clean. Hilda must, at that time, still sit calmly on the couch, fiddling with her phone not moving to help Dimitri. Eventually Dimitri would get overwhelmed with the amount they had to clean, making him freeze in his spot, spatula in one hand, cutting board in the other, puzzled, and Hilda would stare at him for some time until she would get up frustrated and take over the cleaning.

Right on cue he could hear her complaining through the walls, “we’ve been over this already, Dimitri!”

The water beat onto his skin, making him too aware how much his back and neck hurt.

“Let’s let the pots soak in vinegar for a bit, while we clean the rest, they’re easier to clean then.” As much as Hilda hated to do any work and how much she hated to take on a leading role outside the bedroom, when she decided to do so, she always did a good job. This was also one of the moments where Dimitri and Hilda would miraculously get along well, even if it was only for a couple of minutes.

Claude stood head down in the shower until he could not hear the sound of cleaning anymore, the sound of them talking now drowned out by the sound of water hitting the tiles and his flesh.

He snapped out of his trance when he heard Hilda exclaim,”Crap, we forgot to order!” causing him to snort.

Claude finally took care of washing his hair and body instead of just letting water hit his skin and a couple of minutes later he emerged out of a steam. Flushed red and dizzy. He wrapped himself into a towel, shivering as the cooler air hit his skin.

The mirror was fogged up, forcing him to wipe the mirror quickly. He looked tired, because he was and slightly swollen from the heat. He frowned at himself and took care of the rest of his body, washing his face, shaving his face and pits, trimming his pubes, cleaning the insides of his ears. The typical things, that help him be presentable. He always had to mentally hype himself up to do these things, but once he actually did them, he found them to be quite relaxing. It was quiet und healing to clean himself like this. He wondered why they seemed to be a shore for him anyways, when he was preparing to do the smaller things for hygiene and presentation. Probably something about wasting time for his other things. The inability to do anything else for the day if he was cleaning himself like this. Not that the time was not there, he simply felt paralyzed when faced with more than one duty a day. Everything seemed equally important and everything needed an equal amount of time. Being alive was sometimes simply overwhelming.

Claude cleaned the mess he left behind in the bathroom quickly, throwing his clothes in the hamper, washing away his hair, wiping the mirror off properly. The simple things, to keep their house from succumbing to mess.

Someone (probably Hilda) left him his sleeping clothes neatly folded on top of the small cupboard in front of the bathroom. Bless them, as he forgot to bring his change of clothing with him and he is not the biggest fan of rushing around their house naked.

Hilda and Dimitri were already settled into the bed, the small table they use to eat in bed neatly placed between them, the food they ordered already on top. He was wondering how long he absentmindedly twisted the q-tip in his ear, that they forgot to order the food, while he was showering and it still showed up when he was finished. Based on the slight redness on Dimitri’s face, he assumed he rushed over to the Chinese restaurant to pick it up himself.

Claude climbed over Hilda, nestling between the two and shimmying his legs under the table. The television at the foot of their bed already on, hovering over that comedy show they have been watching recently.

Once Claude settled, they started the show, sitting close to Claude, touching his skin and warming him.

Claude ate in silence, listening to Hilda and Dimitri bickering over stealing food. He thought about how this arrangement will probably not last forever like this. There will be a point in their life where Hilda will move on and find a new partner on her own. At least she mentioned something along the lines once. It did make him feel somber every time they were in calm and quiet situations like this. As much as the force of both of them tired him out, he always enjoyed the company of both of them. It was always a good tired.

He was not sure how he would react once Hilda finally ends their romantic involvement. Sad? Disappointed? Angry? He was still planning out how to react should the day arrive.

A touch against his nape snapped him out of his thoughts. Hilda turned his head so he was looking at her, a mischievous grin on her face. Claude could feel Dimitri placing his hands on his hips, squeezing softly.

Hilda cupped his cheek, pulling him closer and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Out of the corner of his eyes he could still see Dimitri taking the table and dishes off the bed, placing it on the floor, they will take care of that later.

Dimitri pulled at Claude’s ankles, making him lay down flat on his back, Hilda hovering over him deepening the kiss and licking into his mouth, sucking on his tongue.

Claude sighed as Dimitri pushed his shirt up to kiss over his belly.

Hilda fanned her hand over his throat. Softly pressing her thumb down into the muscle on the side.

She cooed at him when Dimitri started to suck marks into his hipbones, causing him to twitch. With the nails on her left hand she tickled over the exposed skin on his belly, just to see him curve his back from the sensation.

Dimitri busied himself with pulling Claude’s cotton pants and underwear down, nosing and biting along the insides of his thighs, watching his cock fill up and curve against his belly.

Hilda placed kisses along his jawline, nuzzling it and mumbling softly, “scratchy beard,” before giving him an overly wet smacking kiss on his cheek, “arms up!” She commanded and of course Claude complied immediately, throwing his arms over his head with a soft embarrassing sound as Dimitri started to suck on the inside of his thighs, close to his cock.

Hilda pulled the hoodie and t-shirt he was wearing over his head, throwing it _somewhere_ and forgetting it. She straddled his waist, smoothing her hands over his chest, flicking the rough pads of her thumbs over his nipples, making his breath hitch. She allowed Claude to settle his hands on her hips, squeezing the flesh between his fingers as she took off her shirt.

Claude’s legs started to shake, cock already erect, leaking and heavy against his stomach. Too excited for what is to come.

Hilda clicked her tongue, shaking her head at Claude, with nothing but adoration in her face, “always so sensitive,” she scolded with no weight behind her words, “do you want Dimitri to suck you off?”

Claude’s brain short circuited at that. The prospect to fulfill his needs too alluring to be clever, “yes, yes, yes, please.” He chanted, twisting his hips upwards, where he hoped Dimitri’s face was.

He received a very gentle kiss to his knee instead. How disappointing.

“Only if you help me in return,” she mused, couldn’t help herself to smirk a little at Claude who was already embarrassingly aroused.

She pulled her underwear just down enough so she could comfortable settle on top of Claude’s face, turned around to be able to watch and letting Claude wrap his hands around her thighs, grounding him. He hummed satisfied into her heat, petting over her soft thighs. He heard Dimitri and Hilda kiss above him, mirroring his lazy kisses to Hilda’s labia, which earned him a hard slap to the inside of his thigh (from Hilda? Dimitri? It was hard to tell as both were very strong), causing him to yelp and shudder.

He recognized the command, perfect example of behaviorism working and started to lick slow broad stripes across Hilda’s sex, applying more pressure at her clitoris, like she liked in the beginning.

He heard Hilda let out a satisfying sigh. Dimitri and Hilda separated with a wet noise from each other. Hilda settled her hands on Claude’s hips, shifting her weight onto her arms so she could rock against his face easier, while Dimitri kissed and licked down his belly.

Still teasing, _so mean._

Dimitri kissed over the length of his cock, before finally sucking the tip into his mouth. Claude cried out, tensing up and earning another rough slap, this time to the outside of his thigh, because he stopped eating Hilda out for just long enough for her to notice.

Dimitri, bless him, sympathetically squeezed the flesh of Claude’s legs, hollowing out his cheeks and bobbing his head up and down his length.

Claude desperately clung to Hilda’s thigh, probably painfully digging his blunt nails into her skin, as she started to rock against his face, trying to get off as he pathetically whined against her.

Dimitri has unfortunately become an expert at sucking dick, making it impossible to last. He couldn’t concentrate, smell, taste, feeling, his head was spinning and heat pooled quickly at pit of his stomach.

Hilda reached behind and grabbed Claude by his hair, pulling his face closer against her and pushing back more forceful before. She was close and Claude did his best to pleasure her with his mouth, while Dimitri was sucking the soul out of dick.

Claude clawed one of his hands off of Hilda’s leg, awkwardly angling his arm so he could slip two fingers inside her and curl them against the spongy hill. Her muscles clamped up and more wetness spilled out of her. She cursed alternating pushing against his tongue and against his fingers, fisting his hair tighter.

That was the last good idea his brain will provide for him today because seconds later he came, spilling everything he had into Dimitri’s mouth, who hummed, pleased with himself as he grabbed Claude’s hips to keep him from thrashing.

Dimitri swallowed around him, not stopping and sucking his softening cock. Claude knew he wouldn’t be let off until Hilda came. Dimitri would dutifully continue to suckle at his length until Hilda told him to stop (or Claude tapped out).

Claude was shaking, trying to twist his hips away from Dimitri’s terrible mouth, but both his hips and head were held tight by two people who were way too strong. It was _too much, too much_ and he thought about tapping out as he was teetering on the edge of it becoming a too painful sensation.

But Hilda reached her peak before that, crying out and riding Claude’s face into the mattress. More of her wetness leaking onto his face, which he gratefully lapped up. She was shaking, lifting herself off from Claude’s face when she herself became overstimulated from him sucking on her clitoris.

She settled on his chest, hot and wet, taking a few moments to come down before she grabbed a fistful of Dimitri’s hair and dragged him from Claude’s cock.

Claude could hear Dimitri slurping up salvia on his way up (filthy) and his soft cock slapped against abdomen, completely spent.

Dimitri and Hilda kissed on top of him, sucking the taste of himself off of Dimitri’s tongue.

Claude just breathed, muscles twitching from the overexertion, while he was slowly coming down from his high. Mouth open, face wet and positively stupid.

His lovers separated after Hilda sucked all the taste out Dimitri’s mouth, turning around, lips pursed, “we don’t feed you healthy enough.” She mused, making Claude laugh weakly as she gave him a gentle kiss on top of his head. Dimitri claimed his mouth instead, soft kiss turning heated quickly and Dimitri fucking his mouth with his tongue making him whine high in his throat.

_Oh right._

Dimitri didn’t cum yet.

Hilda combed her fingers through Claude’s hair, watching Claude and Dimitri making out intently, “you did so good Claude, very good,” she cooed, petting his cheek with her free hand. Dimitri pulled off his mouth, liking the spit that ran past their lips off Claude’s face. Hilda pushed two fingers into Claude’s mouth, thrusting them shallowly in and out, nails teasing against his tongue, “do you want to help Dimitri? Do you want him to fuck your throat, love?”

Dimitri breathed out through his nose, fingers digging into the flesh of Claude’s arm, betraying his composure. Hilda pulled out her fingers of Claude’s mouth, sticking them into her own mouth and sucking.

Claude turned over on his belly, settling into a position where it would be comfortable to take Dimitri deep into his mouth. He already grabbed into Dimitri’s briefs, _because he was still wearing clothes,_ and freed his cock from their restraints. Dimitri gasped and immediately grabbed a fistful of Claude’s hair.

Claude was ready to stuff Dimitri’s cock down his throat already but high laughter made him stop in his tracks.

“So eager, Claude,” Hilda was laying on her belly, chin resting on her hands as she was watching them in amusement. His ears turned red from embarrassment, “where are your manners, Claude.” She shook her head scandalized, grinning widely.

Claude took a breath, hand loosely wrapped around Dimitri’s length. His groin became very curious about filling up again, as his gaze flitted from Hilda’s amused face to Dimitri’s wet cock, heat rising to the tip of his ears, “yes, I want Dimitri to fuck my throat,” Dimitri sucked in a sharp breath, while Claude licked the precum of his tip, “please fuck my throat, Dimitri.”

God bless Dimitri. Adorable Dimitri who was flushed red from the tip of his ears to his chest, seeming to turn even a deeper color as he gently grabbed at Claude’s jaw, pulling him onto his dick, “if you ask so nicely,” Dimitri’s eyes fluttered shut, from embarrassment and finally getting relief.

And Dimitri was so sweet, always. Gently holding Claude’s face by his jaw, as he carefully thrusted into his mouth, minding his gag reflex.

Both gazed lovingly into each other’s eyes, fluttering their eyelashes at each other as they gave each other heart eyes. Dimitri whispering, “you’re so beautiful, Claude” as he stroked over his cheek with his thumb. This would probably be romantic if Claude didn’t try to stuff Dimitri’s cook deeper inside his throat.

At one point Hilda must’ve gotten bored. As she got up from her watching spot, crawling closer to them and giving Dimitri a chaste kiss on the lips before sucking his nipple into her mouth, making Dimitri gasp.

She touched Claude’s wrist, looking first at Dimitri, “you’re always so gentle, so sweet,” she nuzzled her cheek against one of Dimitri’s pecks, because she had to, before he tapped once against Claude’s wrist, staring intently at his fingers.

Claude pried his hand from Dimitri’s leg for only a bit, giving Hilda an okay sign. Signaling her that he was fine and he would love to go along with whatever she had in mind. She leaned down and gave him a kiss against the top of his head, resting her hands against the back, she smiled at Dimitri, “but you don’t need to be so gentle. Here, let me help you,” and she pushed Claude roughly down Dimitri’s length. Claude spluttered surprised even though he already has an idea where Hilda was going with this. He moaned around Dimitri’s cock, as Hilda was using his face like a flesh light, pushing past his gag reflex. Spit dripped out of his mouth down Dimitri’s length.

Above him Dimitri cursed, one hand flying out to grab Hilda by her shoulder to ground himself, the on his jaw switching to also grab at his hair.

“Tell me when you’re close, Dimitri” Hilda removed on of her hands to grab at Dimitri’s butt, not faltering from pushing Claude down whenever he came up for air.

“Yes, yes, I will.” Dimitri started to babble, his hips trusting against Claude now, which made Claude in turn moan again.

Dimitri’s trusts became rougher against his face, like he couldn’t help himself anymore. He grabbed Hilda with one arm around her waist, pulling her into a kiss, making her lose her grip on Claude’s head. Dimitri held Claude’s still with one hand fisted in his hair, while he fucked into his mouth and _oh, that was really hot._ Claude had no other words to describe this.

Dimitri cursed against Hilda’s lips, who started to giggle, “close…” he mumbles absentmindedly, before pulling Hilda up higher and leaning down to suck a nipple into his mouth.

He pulled Claude deep onto his dick, his nose pressed flush in his pubes, he bit onto Hilda’s nipple, making her yelp as he spilled down Claude’s throat.

Claude gagged around the longer intrusion, bile threatening to rise up as he was pumped full of Dimitri.

But bless Dimitri, he pulled Claude slowly off before it was to late. He stared at Claude, breathing labored as he came down from his height, petting weakly, but loving at Claude’s face. Wiping any tears and spit and semen, off with thumb. Hilda was still trapped in his hold, she petted over Dimitri’s back and massaged the back of Claude’s head. All coming down from another height.

Dimitri let out one last grunt, before letting go of Hilda and flopping down onto the bed. He dragged Claude to his chest already and opened up his arms expectingly, staring at Hilda.

Hilda giggled and let Dimitri cuddle with her, while she combed through Claude’s hair.

“Claude, how are you?”

Claude pursed his lips, thinking for a bit, “good,” he rasped, “throat is kinda shitty though.” He grinned lazily up at Dimitri, who mumbled a quick, “sorry”

“Don’t be sorry, Dimitri, he agreed to this.” Hilda rubbed Dimitri’s cheeks.

“She’s right, I agreed to this like three times,” Claude cleared his throat, he gave Dimitri’s chest a small kiss.

Dimitri grunted in response.

Hilda wiggled out of Dimitri’s grasp, “well I’m going to pee and then I’ll get you guys hydrated and clean you up!” And with that she tapped out the room.

Claude still called a small, “Thank you, Hilda,” after her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all had fun and also you can see some artwork at my Twitter @mettwursttoast


End file.
